Requiem pour un tueur
by Hiyo Uchiha
Summary: Naruto est un tueur à gage poursuivit par des méchants qui veulent récupérer le dragon de Jade arriveront-ils à leur fin? Sasuke est entraîné dans l'histoire du blond à cause d'un simple accident. Sasu/Naru :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 

Ce matin tout était calme, les oiseaux chantaient dans la haie, le soleil réchauffait un jeune homme de ces doux rayons matinaux. Le jeune garçon attendait le bus comme chaque matin de ces jours de congé. Un de ses écouteur dans l'oreille et _skate_ à la main, il écoutait sa sélection de la semaine.

Ce jeune homme, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa, professionnel de la médecine depuis de 2 ans, 24 ans, beau gosse, au cheveux noir _corbeau_ et aux yeux charbon. Il est froid et antipathique mais dans le fond il est très gentil.

Ce matin n'était pas comme les autres. Le jeune écoutait sa sélection des 50 hits les plus populaires de la semaine dont faisait partie le Gangnam Style (xD délire avec Cami Mugiwara) quand soudain un coup de frein résonna non loin du brun. Il leva les yeux et regarda en direction du bruit c'est là qu'une voiture déboula, rata le virage et manqua de peu les promeneurs.

Le médecin resta un moment sur le cul avant d'aller porter secours. Il s'approcha à grand pas de l'accident et regarda la BMW en sale état dans le ravin. Il descendit pendant qu'un autre homme était en train d'appeler une ambulance.

Une personne vint aider Sasuke a enlevé les deux personnes dans la voiture. Il y en avait un probablement mort et l'autre qu'il a pu sortir rapidement avant qu'il ne s'étouffe.

Le médecin l'allongea sur le dos et vérifia son pouls. OK il était vivant mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, il se pencha sur lui et vérifia sa respiration.

Il sentit un souffle chaud mais faible lui caressait la joue. Plusieurs marques et petits bobos étaient visibles. Mais l'attention de Sasuke se porta sur la grande déchirure qui ornait la jambe du jeune homme.

Il déchira un bout de sa légère chemise bleu foncé et l'attacha autour de la déchirure pour ainsi faire arrêter l'hémorragie. Ensuite il tenta de réveiller le garçon. Il le frappa doucement sur la joue tout en lui parlant calmement.

-Allô ? Vous êtes là ?

Un petit gémissement lui répondit ce qui fit sourire notre médecin.

-Allô? Allô! Ouvrez les yeux...

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en grognant dévoilant deux perles d'une couleur à faire chavirer le monde entier.

Bordel ce qu'il était beau ! La peau hâlé de son visage était parsemé de trois coupures sur chaque joue. Deux yeux bleus azurs le scrutait alors que des mèches de cheveux blond retombés sur son front. Le blond détaillait le médecin sous toutes les coutures. Avant de demander d'une voix claire, douce mais quelque peu fatigué :

- Je suis... au paradis... ? Demanda difficilement le blessé

- Non... mais vous avez failli y passer ! Un peu plus et c'était la mort assurée.

- ...Ah... Et vous êtes un ange venu pour me sauver ?

- Ah... euh... c'est que... merci pour le compliment... enfin ça en était un j'espère ? Et moi je vous ai juste secouru, une ambulance arrive bientôt.

Le blond essaya de se relever mais le médecin le lui interdit ce qui eut le don de paniqué le blessé.

-Vaut mieux que vous ne voyez ce que vous vous êtes fait à votre jambe. Dit calmement le brun.

-Hein ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma jambe ?

Le blond paniqua deux fois plus alors que le brun tenter dans le calmer : sans résultats.

-Par pitié jeune homme, arrêter de bouger ! s'énerva Sasuke

Le blessé se raidit et obéit.

-Vous êtes bien _docile_ et obéissant mon chez monsieur... dit le brun avec un sourire pervert.

-Je m'appelle Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance Naruto moi c'est Sasuke... Ah... l'ambulance arrive rester là je vais prévenir un de mes collègues.

Il aperçut Shikamaru, un de ses collègues et le leader de l'équipe B. Le médecin fit de grand signe à son ami qui lui envoya Ino et Sai.

La jeune fille fut la première à intervenir.

-Il est conscient ?

-Oui

-Blessé ?

-Oui à la jambe.

-Ok Sai est parti chercher une civière

-Hn...

Le brun se retourna vers le petit blond qui avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Sasuke le regarda

- « Comment fait-il pour sourire ne sent-il pas sa déchirure à la jambe? » pensa le médecin

Naruto se rendant compte que le brun le fixait décida de parler.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton las

- Quel _insolence_... Ils arrivent, je vais soigner ce méchant bobo arrivé à l'hôpital.

- ...

- _Euh... c'est juste une supposition..._ j'ai d'autres collègues qui peuvent s'en occuper.

Le blond prit un teinte pivoine.

- « Ce qu'il est mignon quand il rougit, sa bouille d'enfant est adorable » pensa Sasuke

Il remarqua que deux personnes arrivèrent. Un blonde aux yeux bleus et un garçon aux cheveux noir et à la peau pâle. L'Uchiwa voulut partir pensant que la Yamanaka et son copain allait s'occuper de tout mais ce ne fut pas au goût du blond qui retint le poignet du médecin l'implorant des yeux de rester avec lui.

Le brun fit un petit sourire en coin avant d'aider à mettre le blessé sur la civière. Celui-ci ne flancha même pas quand on lui enleva le morceau de tissus sur la blessure.

-" Qui est ce mec..." pensa Sasuke ébahie qu'il n'ai pas du tout mal.

Ils le firent monter dans l'ambulance. Le brun s'assit juste à côté de Naruto et s'adressa à Ino avant que la « voiture » ne démarre.

-Dit à Shika que je vais me débrouiller pour le soigner quand on sera arrivé à l'hôpital.

-Mais Sasuke ! c'est ton jour de congé !

-C'est pas grave j'irai m'amuser une autre fois...

-Ok... On se retrouve à l'hôpital alors...

Elle ferma la porte et l'ambulance conduisit les deux jeunes hommes à l'hôpital. Pendant le trajet, Naruto s'adressa à Sasuke

-Désolé pour ton jour de congé...

-_Ce n'est pas grave_...

-Vous dîtes _faux_ ! Bien sûr que c'est grave !

-Mais non...

-Si ! Dîtes moi ce que je peux faire pour y remédier...

-Offrez moi un jour de sortie quand vous serez guéri

Le blond prit une jolie teinte rouge

-Vous voulez dire que vous m'invitez à sortir ?

-Seulement quand tout sera guéri et si vous voulez bien...

-Ah euh...

Un coup de feu percuta la vitre de la voiture et atteint le chauffeur en pleine tête.

-Zut qu'est ce qu'ils sont collants …

-Hein qu'est ce que...

-Vous savez tirer avec une arme ?

-Non... bien sûr que NON !

-Alors allez vite reprendre le volant !

-hein mais pourquoi...

-Ne posez pas de question et faîtes le, dit le blond en sortant un ak47 du sac qu'il avait demandé au brun de récupérer.

Le brun se dépêcha d'obéir et poussa le corps sans vie du conducteur sur le siège passager et reprit le contrôle du véhicule. Pendant que Naruto essayait d'éviter les balles que les tireurs tiraient depuis une autre voiture noir.

-Sasuke ! Prend la prochaine à gauche !

Le brun obéit et prit à gauche ils se retrouvèrent dans une allée déserte. Pendant que des coups de feux retentissent derrière. Naruto avait touché les deux hommes de deux coups.

-Wesh !

-Bien joué

-Allez vous faire foutre bande d'enculé ! hurla-t-il

Le brun reprit la direction de l'hôpital un sourire ornait ses lèvres quand le blond vint le rejoindre à côté de lui.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

-Toi...

-Ah... je parie que je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire.

-Oui mais d'abord on soigne ça

Le brun lui montra la blessure.

-Et puis qu'est ce qu'on va faire de ça ? Demanda le blond en regardant le corps sans vie du monsieur qui conduisait.

-Bah... euh tu veux dire du corps de Paul ?

-Hein ? Paul ? c'est moche comme nom...

-Oui... mais bon...je sais pas...

Le blond souriait alors que le brun qui conduisait toujours haussa un sourcil.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Naruto...

-Tu as raison de t'en faire...

-Quelle idée tordu as-tu encore derrière la tête.

-Une super idée !

-Ah... et c'est quoi ?

-On va les donnait à mes chiens !

-Heiiiiiin ? Hurla le brun qui manqua de percuter une voiture

-C'était juste une idée mais si tu veux avoir le meurtre de Pierre sur ton dos tant mieux pour toi

-Paul... Pas Pierre il s'appelle Paul

-S'appelait Paul, rectifia le blond

Ils étaient arrivés. Le brun regarda Naruto

-ça te fait rien de savoir qu'on vient de tuer quelqu'un ?

-Personnellement ça ne me fait rien...

-Ni chaud ni froid ?

-Non...

-Qui es-tu ?

-Héhé tu le sauras le temps venu mon chère Uchiwa.

Le médecin regardait le blond sceptique avant que celui-ci ne tende la main.

-Promis que tout ça reste avec nous...

Sasuke regarda la main tendu avec méfiance

-Allez Sasuke je vais avoir une crampe !

-Je sens que tout ça ne va me rapporter rien de bon...

-T'inquiète moi je suis là !

-Oui c'est ça le pire

-roh... rabat-joie allez !

-... à condition que tu ne fasses rien de dangereux tant que tu ne seras pas guéri

-Promis !

-et que tu me dois une journée avec toi !

-Ouiiii ! Je sais alors tu te décides ?

Le brun prit la main et la serra très vite en signe qu'il ne dirai rien. Le blond lui sourit et ils sortèrent de la voiture.

-Dit ! Je pourrai donner le corps de Pierre à mes chiens ?

-Paul ! Il s'appelle Paul !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Vous avez peut être remarqué dans le chapitre d'avant que quelques mots étaient soulignés. C'est un défi de ma chère amie Cami Mugiwara de faire mes chapitres avec des mots ou des bout de phrase qu'elle me donne. (Si vous avez pas remarqué c'pas grave ^^) voici ceux que doivent contenir mon chapitre :

Les mots : Horreur Carrément Ramener Manipule Démembrer Plusieurs

Les bouts de phrase : Maintenant je me rends compte ; Aucunes excuses ; tu me laisses tomber ; Tu m'as trouvé ; il y a de cela quelques erreurs;

Voili voilà bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Le requiem du tueur descend à 19. Règle n°1 : Ne jamais montrer c'est faiblesse

19h48 à l'hôpital

-Naruto ! Où est ce que tu te caches bon sang !

-Sasuke ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ? c'est ton jour de congé non ? Et puis qui est ce que tu cherches ?

-Karin je crois que trois questions à la fois c'est un peu beaucoup donc je répondrais que à la dernière as tu vu un jeune homme blond ?

-Non mais pourquoi tu le cherches ?

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, dit le brun qui courait à toute allure dans les couloirs en criant « Naruto ! sort de ta cachette ce n'est plus drôle ! »

Arrivé au 8ème étages il se fit arrêter par son ami Suigetsu. Celui-ci était un garçon aux cheveux argentés aux yeux violet qui ressemblait drôlement à un requin.

-Eh ! Sasuke ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ? t'était pas censé ne pas bosser aujourd'hui ?

-Si... mais...je... dit il en essayant de reprendre sa respiration

Il leva les yeux au plafond et vit à travers les grilles du conduit d'aération un mèche blonde dépasser et des yeux bleus qui le regardait. Il fut d'abord surpris avant qu'il ne pète _carrément_ un câble.

Le blond qui était pourtant sûr d'être bien caché ravala sa salive.

-Bordel de merde Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu fous dans les conduis d'aération bon sang ! Redescends de là que je désinfecte ta plaie !

-Noooon je veux pas que tu me touches !

-Putain ! Me saoule pas et descends !

-mais !... je sais plus comment j'y suis rentré ! Dit-il honteux

Sasuke se frappa. Comment ce baka blond pouvait autant l'énerver et comment pouvait-il si facilement perdre le contrôle ? Il ne savait plus.

Le blond essaya d'avancer mais arriver sur un plaque instable et tomba avec l'Uzumaki qui se rattrapa gracieusement sur ses pattes telle un chat. Il se retourna pour voir les deux garçons en passant une main dans ses cheveux blond.

-Comment _tu m'as trouvé_ alors ?

-Par hasard on va dire

-Ok

Il regarda de gauche à droite et vit une issue pour quitter l'hôpital mais il n'eut pas le temps de commencer à courir qu'il se trouva attraper par les deux garçons qui l'emmenaient de force dans une des chambres d'hôpital. Le blond ne se débattait pas Sasuke se doutait qu'il préparait encore un mauvais coup. Quand ils réussirent a faire rentrer Naruto dans la salle Suigetsu s'en alla sous l'ordre du brun qui allait se débrouiller tout seul.

-Ok pas de problème à demain alors !

-Oui à demain...

Suigetsu sortit laissant les deux complices qui avaient tués Paul, seuls, dans la chambre. Le brun le plaqua sur le lit. Et sortit de sa poche le désinfectant. Le blond était tout pâle et Sasuke ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pas encore désinfecté la blessure.

Sasuke qui s'était tourné pour prendre une bande fit face à un Naruto la bouche ouverte et haletant. Le doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure et les joues rougies et murmura d'un voix mielleuse.

-S'il te plaît... Sasuke... laisse moi ...partir

Il y eut un blanc le brun se retourna car son nez menaçait de saigner et ses joues avaient pris une teinte pivoine. Le blond souriait en se criant mentalement « VICTOIRE ! » mais le blond se trompa. Le brun se reprit vite et sans criait garde leva le jean de l'Uzumaki et il désinfecta la blessure de Naruto qui ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre afin de ne pas hurler. Le brun était toujours aussi rouge face au blond. Il prit sa main et déposa un baiser afin de le rassurer. Le petit blessé ouvrit à moitié son œil et vit le brun sourire tout en le regardant. Quand il eut fini il prit la bande et entoura soigneusement la déchirure.

-Naruto c'est fini rassure toi

Il vit le blond recroquevillé sur lui-même. Une larme perla au coin de sa joue Sasuke s'empressa d'aller la recueillir. Il soupira et annonça :

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? À cause du désinfectant ?

-Non... bien sûr que non...

-Qu'est ce que se passe alors ?

-Tes mains sur moi... je déteste quand on me touche

-mais pourquoi que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt

-Parce que avec toi c'est pas la même chose...

-Hein ?

-Avec les autres c'est plutôt du rejet de l'affection qu'ils me portent mais avec toi... c'est pas pareil...

-... Bon si tu veux je ne te toucherai plus

-Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Le blond renifla, ce n'est pas dérangeant c'est même plutôt agréable

-... le brun eut un petit sourire discret, bon allons manger

A peine les mots avaient été dits que Naruto réagit au quart de tour et était déjà près à sortir. Le médecin leva un sourcil interrogatif avant de suivre le blond, il était à peu près 20h15 dans les rues et la nuit était déjà tombée il y a un bout de temps.

-Tu veux aller manger où ?

-Ichiraku ! Chantonnait le blondinet tout excité.

-Ichiraku ?

-Tu connais pas Ichiraku ?

-Non je ne connais pas Ichiraku.

-Bah il faut que j'y aille j'ai pas pu avoir mes ramens ce matin.

Le brun souriait, Naruto aimait les ramens... c'est super car lui détestait ça! Ils arrivèrent chez le fameux Ichiraku et s'assirent au comptoir. Ils commandèrent et en attendant le bol ils décidèrent de parler un peu.

-Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

-Je me suis fait piéger... il s'est fait _manipuler_...

-Hein ? Développe je comprends pas.

-je te raconte

Flash back

-Fait attention Naruto te perd pas

-Mais non je ne vais pas loin je vais juste jouer au basket au terrain à côté de la boulangerie et j'ai une arme avec moi aucun où.

-Ok mais fait attention.

Le blond sortit mais ce qu'il oublia c'était son téléphone. L'Uzumaki sans crier garde partit sans aucun argent non plus. Il courut dans la grande ville mais malheureusement se perdit. Une voiture noire arriva devant lui. La fenêtre se baissa dévoilant un visage familier.

-Yuji ! Mon ami ! Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ?

-Bien et toi !? Monte je te dépose.

Le jeune homme était brun et avait les yeux verts, plutôt grand c'était un de ces amis à l'école primaire.

-Merci, dit il en montant dans la voiture.

-Où tu va ?

-Moi ? Je vais jouer sur le terrain à côté de la boulangerie « chez Pakkun »

-Ok je te dépose ! Parce que c'est l'_horreur_ de descendre à pied jusque là bas !

-Oui c'est vrai... dit le blond un peu honteux

c'est là que le blond entendit un rechargement d'arme. Il tourna la tête et découvrit l'arme qui était posé sur sa tempe. Il ne fit aucun mouvement et ne dit rien.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as perdu ta langue Uzumaki ?

Le blond ne fit rien et se contenta de regarder droit devant lui.

-répond moi quand je te …

IL n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un ciseau vint se planter dans la gorge de son kidnapper, l'arme tranchant l'oesophage et continuant la descente jusqu'à arriver à l'estomac de son soi-disant « ami »

-Pfff amateur... je vais me faire un plaisir de te _démembrer_ et te donner à Fox et Clara (NDA :c'est des noms de chiens ça?)

Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la voiture mais il n'y arriva pas il décida donc pour essayer de ne pas causer d'accident de s'arrêter mais le frein était bloqué à cause du pied de son ancien ami d'enfance. Il tourna donc le volant et la voiture fut frappée par plusieurs tonneau avant de finir dans le fossé.

Fin du flash back.

-Eh bah dis donc... rajouta le brun en soufflant sur le nouilles qu'on venait de lui servir.

-Oui... drôle d'histoire mais pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois...

-Hein ?

-_Maintenant je me rends compte_ de ce que c'est vivre. Ça se résume en quelques mots : Naître, aimer, détester, être trahis, trahir, souffrir et mourir.

-On dirait que c'est un suicidaire qui parle là...

-Je suis un suicidaire j'ai failli me tuer ce matin

-Ah...

-et toi par exemple _tu me laisserai tomber_ pour de l'argent ? Demanda le blond

-Non...

-Pour la gloire ?

-Non...

-Si on te torturait ?

-Non plus...

-Ah... combien de fois ai-je entendu ça.. ce sont des paroles en l'air

Le brun s'énerva vexé que le blond ne tiennent compte de ses paroles.

-Sache petit effronté qu'un Uchiwa tiens toujours parole ! Toujours !

Le blond faillit s'étouffer avec ses nouilles.

-T-tu... As dit … Uchiwa ?

-Bah oui je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa... Pourquoi ça ?

L'Uzumaki recommença à manger.

- « non, non c'est pas possible » pensa le tueur en avalant toute sa soupe.

Les deux garçons ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à qu'ils aient finis de manger. Il payèrent enfin... Sasuke paya puisque le blond n'avait aucun argent sur lui. Et sortirent.

-C'est loin chez toi ? Demanda le blond.

-Non c'est juste à la rue derrière ce grand immeuble, lui indiqua Sasuke.

Le brun le regardait l'Uzumaki semblait réfléchir, ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans le ciel où les étoiles brillaient de milles feux. Le brun dans un geste affectueux enleva son blouson et le mit sur le petit blond qui n'avait pour haut qu'un débardeur très léger. Quand les iris azurs se retournèrent pour se plonger dans les deux abysses noirs, le temps semblait s'être arrêté entre les deux garçons. Ce n'est que quand une voiture klaxonna que Sasuke baissa les yeux. Naruto qui semblait s'être réveillé prit la parole.

-Pourrai-je passer un coup de fil ?

-Bah... c'est à dire que je n'ai pas pris mon téléphone...

-T'es en compagnie d'un tueur à gage et tu n'as pas pris ton téléphone ?

-Non... dit le brun honteux.

Naruto soupira avant de prendre une décision.

-Pourrai-je passer un coup de fil depuis chez toi alors ?

-Moui... ok...

Sasuke et l'Uzumaki prirent le chemin jusqu'à le manoir des Uchiwa. Arrivé à l'entré, le propriétaire des lieux prit ses clés et ouvrit laissant le blond s'invité tout seul dans son palais.

-Voila chez moi...

-Woaaw c'est grand !

-Oui bon... tiens le téléphone est là...

Il pointait du doigt un téléphone fixe. Naruto composa le numéro et attendit que ça réponde.

-Allô ? Répondit une voix endormie

-Sakura ?

Le blond éloigna le combiné de son oreille alors que la personne à l'autre bout du fil cria.

-NARUTO ! QUAND TU VAS RENTRER TU VAS ÊTRE UN HOMME MORT !

Même Sasuke qui était en train de préparer du thé dans la cuisine entendit la jeune femme qui hurlait. Naruto essayait vainement de rassurer la jeune femme.

-Sakura tout va bien. Je suis avec quelqu'un de confiance.

-_Tu n'as aucune excuse_ de ne m'avoir pas prévenu !

-Je suis désolé Sakura... Je vais rentrer

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Il y en a dans le quartier vaut mieux que tu restes où tu es pour l'instant... je vais te _ramener_ quelques affaires demain.

-Mais comm...

-Ton ami pourra bien t'héberger pendant quelques jours...

-Oui mais...

-Bon je dois raccrocher Naruto je passerai demain dit lui de m'envoyer un message pour l'adresse.

-Mais j'ai pas mes armes

-Tu te fous de moi Naruto tu es partis avec ton sac qui contenait un Ak-47 alors tu as une arme.

-Yuji nous as trahi...

-Ah bon... ça fait le troisième en une semaine je crois qu'ils se sont rapprochés de tes amis...

-Oui...

-Bon passe une bonne nuit.

-Oui à toi aussi

Il raccrocha et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Sasuke celui-ci sourit.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-ça te dérange pas de m'héberger pendant quelques jours ?

-Pas pour le moins du monde.

-Merci c'est gentil.

Il s'assirent dans le salon Sasuke dégustant une tasse de thé et Naruto un verre de lait chaud avant d'aller dormir.

* * *

Dîtes moi comment vous avez trouvé ^^


End file.
